Peaceful Eternity
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: STOP! can hermione be saved?


**Hey all!**

**This is an experiment fic, I'm trying to find ways of writing to express feelings for the characters. This is just me trying to make you understand how Hermione feels. R&R!**

**MWAH**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! Or this poem 'Behind the Disguise' which was in a magazine._

**Peaceful Eternity**

'_Not again, please not again,' _Hermione begged to herself. There was a sudden shout of abuse in the room next to her.

"DON'T BRING HERMIONE INTO THIS!" Hermione heard her mum yell. Hermione began to breathe heavily. Hermione's parents continued to yell at each other as loudly as possible.

**As I stare at my reflection**

**I see what others see**

**I don't see into my past**

**Or who I could've been.**

Hermione listened to each word; letting it echo through her head, every word of abuse and each word of annoyance. Quietly Hermione walked over to the corner of her room; sliding down the wall, Hermione hugged her legs.

Hermione sat there, tightly hugging her legs close to her chest. The words and voices continued, totally oblivious to the girl who was in the next room. Hermione was shaking violently and rocking slowly. She pushed her hands over her ears hard, trying to block out the yells and sounds.

When that didn't work, Hermione began to cry. She was crying tears of frustration, depression and helplessness. No one could help her. There was no one who would save her. Hermione's tears and cries were unheard -ignored- by everyone.

Hermione stood up, shaking all over, and walked over to her mirror. When Hermione saw her reflection, she nearly screamed; this girl wasn't the one she knew.

**The mirror hides my secrets,**

**It can't show the things I've done.**

**It only shows the outside**

**The person I've become.**

The girl that stood before Hermione was skinny, with a red, blotching, puffy face, sunken in eyes and limp hair. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a photo of the old Hermione; the happy, excited, smart Hermione. The Hermione with a full face and figure, that was full of life and love. But all that life and love had been drained out of her, never to be returned. Hermione wiped away some tears which were just replaced by new ones.

With great sadness and disgust Hermione turned away from the photo and mirror. How had she let herself be drained of all life? _'My parents did this to me,'_ Hermione thought bitterly, sitting on her bed and pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

**Only I know truth**

**Behind the mirrors disguise.**

**Only I see the hurt, confused girl**

**The person that I hide**

From the start of theyear Hermione had been worried and scared about her parents. The worry and stress of their fighting had taken its toll on Hermione, physically and mentally.

The shouting had increased in volume; it was now deafening toHermione. Hermione held her head in her hands, digging her nails in. "Stop!" Hermione muttered repetitively, but it was useless. The yelling didn't cease, not even for a minute.

Breathing heavily and blocking her ears Hermione wept. She wept for herself, she wept for her life and for her parents. Hours passed and Hermione stayed on her bed muttering to herself and crying. Yet the voices didn't stop.

**I know she is still within me**

**I try to let her go**

**The mirror lies to cover her**

**So no-one else will know.**

Hermione endless crying had made Hermione sick in the gut. Her throat was dry and her cries were hoarse. Her body was now shaking so uncontrollably, Hermione couldn't stop. Her head was spinning and she was so dizzy, she was numb. Hermione was falling apart –breaking down. "STOP!" she yelled with all her energy, but even that cry was unheard.

Hermione's mind started to blur and she became light headed. The voices started to fade away. Hermione closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down and the weight on her heart seemed to lift. Then there was peaceful nothingness…

Nothing except peaceful, stress-less, happy eternity.

**La Fin**

**Plz r&r! thanks! MWA**

**-Lor**


End file.
